Scared
by Salamandercat
Summary: Reader Insert. With both 1p and 2p Hetalia. 1p/Reader/2p
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You tapped the edge of the table nervously with your right hand, the left you kept turning to glance at the watch on your wrist. You glanced up. England and France were fighting, Germany was yelling, Italy was hidding under his chair, and Russia was watching everyone with a creepy smile.

Your [e/c] eyes darted down to glance at your watch again. Eight more minutes till the meeting was over. You thought about getting up and going oitside to breath in some fresh air, but the knot of fear in your gut told you not to.

You were a relatively new country, and had heard of stories about nations known as the Second Players, the opposites of the First Players. And you were told that every time a new country showed up at the World Meeting, the Second players would find them and get them when they were alone.

So, before coming to the World Meeting you made yourself swear not to go anywere by yourself, even if it was for going to the restroom.

And so you glanced back at your watch and began to tap your fingers on the table with a greater intensity.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You walked as fast as you could without making it look like you were running down the street.

You had tried begging Germany to walk with you to your home but no matter how much you pleaded the nation's answer was no. So, now you were heading home, your promise you had made broken, and you made an easier target for the Second Players.

'I just want to get home, lock the doors and windows and then barricade myself in a room.' you thought.

As you were walking you heard a crash from the alleyway on your right and you turned to the noise, your body paralyzed with fear that the Second Players had found you. Suddenly a dark shape hurtled itself out of the alley. You opened your mouth to scream for help before the dark shape darted past you and you realized it was only a cat.

You took in a deep breath, relief flooding through you. 'Thank goodness it was only a feline.'

You turned away from the alley to continue your walk home, when a voice spoke. You held your breath.

"Hello poppet."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You gulped. Panic shot through you as the Second Player's words sunk in.

Then you did the only sensible thing that came to your mind. You ran.

* * *

~Back to the alley~

"Dammit Oliver! Look what you did! You scared the little country."

"Now now, Allan, I made our job a whole lot easier."

"Really? And how the fuck did you manage that?"

"The girl's running, she'll get tired, and she'll get weak. Much less likely to put up a fight."

"Allan! Get your fatass moving and help me get [y/n]!"

"Who are you calling a fatass?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sound of your shoes hitting the ground echoed in the abandoned street, making it easier to find and follow you.

'Why do you hate me, life? Why?'

The street you were following took a sharp turn to the left and you followed it, coming face to face with a person holding...a bat?

You stopped a few inches short of crashing into the man. You tilted your head and stared at him. The harsh glow from the nearby street lamps illuminated his hair-which was dark red-as well as the sunglasses he wore, covering his eyes. Your own pupils drifted down to stare at the bat he cluched in his right hand. It was covered with nails and dried (or perhaps drying) blood.

You gulped and turned your eyes back to him. "You wouldn't happen to be a Second Player, would you?"

The man grinned, and lifted his left arm to tilt his glasses down so that you could see his red eyes. "Yes, I would." he replied.

In a flash you spun on your heel and sprinted back the way you had come, moving to fast for the man to grab you and jerk you back.

'That. Was close.' you thought as your feet slapped against the pavement and you took shallow, gulping breaths to try and ease your burning lungs. 'I hope I never get that close or closer to another one!'


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating in a while. :T**

* * *

Chapter 5

You rounded another corner, followed by a long sprint down a dark, deserted alley (probably not the best idea you could of come up with, but everyone does stupid things in a moment of panic.)

You crossed your fingers and hoped the alley really was deserted. Since dark plus alley plus deserted usually equals scary Second Players jumping out and frightening you to death, hypothetically and literaly.

You continued your sprint before reaching the end of the alley and coming upon a park dotted with trees. You dogged the trunks and continued your run [A/N wow, you aren't even tired yet. Are you secretly a marathon runner?]. Eventually though, as you dashed through the park, fatigue began to eat away at you and your lungs began to burn [A/N spoke to soon].

You breathing became ragged and you tripped once or twice, regaining your balance at the end and continuing your sprint.

'Damnit.' you thought, before crashing into something, or someone.

* * *

**Short chapter is short chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The impact nocked you backwards and you fell on the ground. You cursed under your breath and rubbed your backside, which was now hurting. Looking back up to the person who you had crashed into you were surprised to find one of the Nordics staring down at you.

He had his familiar poker face on and his blue eyes were void of emotion.

"Nor-fucking-way." you said. "I'm in some deep shit right now."

"Do you owe anyone money?"

"Who do you think I am? Anyway, no, it's worse than that." you stood up and dusted yourself off. "I'm kinda running away from the Second Players."

Norway gave you a questioning look before sighing. "Come on, I'll put a protection spell on you, but I left the ingredients at home."

You fist pumped the air. "Fuck yeah! Protection from Norway!"

* * *

**Sorry for all the cursing but anyway here is the sixth chapter.**


End file.
